1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mining and dredging equipment, and more particularly to floating platforms used for earth removal and mining sand and other materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional earth removal and sand mining from bodies of water typically requires the use of excavators positioned on the shore or on floating vessels or platforms, or heavy suction systems in similar locations. While such systems are effective in removing earth and sand, they can be imprecise if the area being mined requires a more systematic approach or more well defined removal. Furthermore, the prior systems can be difficult to manipulate or reposition. Therefore, an earth removal and sand mining system is needed that can be operated from a floating platform, easily positionable, capable of mining within a wide area, and able to remove materials along a desired contour of the earth.